Fiesta sin Condón
by atadalove
Summary: Hinata había sido llevada a una fiesta por sus amigas, para celebrar haber entrado a la Universidad. Todos su amigos estaban dentro, sin embargo, tras cruzar unas palabras con el hombre de su vida, decide tener otro tipo de fiesta "Exclusiva" de sólo dos invitados. (Naruhina) 18


Hola Naruhineros. llego a ustedes con otra de mis ocurrencias. Esta ves mi fantasía se fue a una fiesta donde todo puede pasar... jejeje ... Este OS es para darle promoción a un Fic que estoy haciendo llamado: **El corazón de la bestia.** Es del género Súper-natural y Fantasía... Aún la estoy escribiendo pues es algo complicada la historia y necesito tiempo para darle a los respectivos personajes una personalidad bien definida y para que ustedes también puedan entender la Historia. Tiene que ver con Mágia y una maldición de hace 100 años que pesa sobre los habitantes de Konoha. también tiene que ver con la muerte de las vírgenes nacidas en invierno. Sé que les encantará.

* * *

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia MÍA. **Dí no al plagio.**

**Advertencias:** Para mayores de 18 años y para los que saben qué es la Porno-lectura.

...

Les invito a ser parte del Club en Facebook: **Irresistible Naranja** y **Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

Son lo mejor de lo mejor y siempre hay algo por qué hacer historias. Se permiten diferentes parejas, siempre y cuando sea de manera educada. No nos peleamos entre nosotras y respetamos el derecho de elegir de los demás. Nos tratamos como Hermanas, y somos conocidas como **Las hermanitas Naranja.** Amamos el Minakushi por sobre todas las cosas. De hecho, de ahí viene el nombre. Amarillo más rojo= Naranja = Naruto. El Hokage Naranja de Konoha. ^_^

* * *

**Fiesta sin condón**

¿Por qué se metía en situaciones _complicadas_? Hinata miraba una y otra vez a sus amigas mientras ellas trataban de vestirla. Ino la peinaba, Sakura buscaba un vestido para ponerle, Tenten le decía palabras que no lograba entender muy bien y Temary… ella sonreía como quien hace una travesura.

-¿Qué color labial te gustaría Hinata? –Preguntó Ino. -¿El _A plum prospect 100, _O el _Mad for magenta 95_?

-El primero. –No sabía por qué lo nombraban así y no por un color en específico.

Después de unos minutos las chicas vieron su obra de arte completa. Hinata nunca se maquillaba y para ellas era como maná del cielo. Se supone que hoy harían una fiesta para celebrar que por fin irán a la Universidad. Habían aprobado los exámenes de admisión y estaban muy felices. Pero lo que la tenía nerviosa era estar con él con el aspecto que sus amigas le dieron.

_Noche de diversión Hinata._

_Anímate, puede que hoy sea el día._

Y así los comentarios hicieron que ella confiara en sus amigas. La pregunta sería: ¿Llegará a arrepentirse?

…

Bebidas, música a todo volumen, baile, luces… todo esto la mareaba. Veía a sus amigas bailar con los chicos normalmente, como si lo hicieran a menudo y el ambiente no les molestara. Veía a personas que no conocía. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa. Una pequeña mesa estaba frente a ella con algunas bebidas. Tomó un sorbo de la suya.

_Había traído consigo una botella "especial" de la cual sólo quedaba ese baso._

Ino era famosa por las fiestas que daba. Cada año daba una fiesta con casi todos los de la escuela, y considerando la inmensidad de su casa, no era un problema. Pero hoy celebraban a lo grande haber aprobado.

Un chico, que no había conocido hasta hoy, se le acercó y la invitó a bailar. Ella hizo lo mismo que había hecho con los demás que la invitaron: Rechazarlo. No le apetecía bailar y menos con desconocidos. Quería bailar, pero sólo había una persona con la que quería y no había sido invitada por él. Naruto Namikaze, un chico apuesto, amante al football y a la motocicleta. Él estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella hablando con su amigo-rival Sasuke. Él tampoco había bailado.

Hinata sólo había asistido porque le aseguraron que él estaría ahí y porque no le dejaron negarse.

Miró a Naruto otra vez. Estaba sonriendo. Algo cálido se instaló en su pecho al verlo. Esa sonrisa era perfecta. Siempre le había gustado él. Su forma de ser, la manera en la que habla, como camina, sus ojos… Él era la combinación del sol y el cielo en verano.

_¡Suficiente Hinata!_

Caminó hasta el balcón y se apoyó en el barandal. ¿De qué le servía seguir viéndolo como niña enamorada? Ya tenía bastante con que se hubiera declarado y él ni siquiera le respondió. Aún recordaba ese hecho… como si fuese ayer.

-Hola Hinata. –Su voz. ¡Era él! Ni siquiera lo había notado acercarse, pero no se volteó a verlo. –No te ves como si disfrutaras la fiesta, ¿Pasa algo?

-No. Es sólo que… no había estado en una fiesta con tanta música alta. –Tenía que hacer algo y lo primero era dejar de temblar.

-¿Te diviertes? –Él se había puesto a su lado y también se apoyó como ella lo había hecho. La escuchó hipar y la miró. -¿Hinata, cuánto has bebido?

-Una botella completa. –Dijo despreocupada. Tal vez no era un buen momento pero iba a desahogarse. Ya no más de preocuparse por algo que pasó y que tal vez él decidió ignorar.

Naruto miró a la fiesta. Algunos chicos veían a Hinata con unos ojos lujuriosos y eso no le gustó a él. Les dio una mirada de advertencia y se disiparon, sin embargo, sabía que no podía alejarlos por siempre. Sintió una ligera presión en su mano. Hinata le estaba acariciado. Ella sonreía y tenía un ligero sonrojo. Naruto quedó un tanto sorprendido por la forma en que ella actuaba.

-Naruto-kun. –Su voz había cambiado a una muy sensual. Naruto tragó duro mientras ella se acercaba más a él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y chocó con una pared. Hinata seguía acercándose muy lentamente mientras lo miraba sonriendo. –No voy a morderte Naruto-kun. –La escuchó pero algo le decía que sí quería morderlo.

-H-Hinata… ¿Q-Qué haces? –No podía creer lo que ella hacía. Ahora con sus dedos, caminaba por su pecho hasta pasar las manos en su cuello. -¿Estás borracha Hinata? –Eso debía ser. Hinata nunca actuaba de esa forma y menos con él. Siempre se desmayaba cuando él se acercaba. Si estuviera en sus sentidos no actuaría así con él. Estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Me tienes miedo Naruto?

-No es eso. No estás en todos tus sentidos Hinata.

-Me siento muy bien. –Hipó, o eso se escuchó. Naruto era muy consciente de las caricias que Hinata le daba en su cuello y también de la cercanía de ella. Se había acercado tanto a él que sus pechos le presionaban el tórax. –Me siento mejor que nunca. No sé por qué me rehusaba a beber antes. –Lo abrazó por el cuello. –Naruto. Hueles muy bien.

-Hinata. Creo que… debería llevarte a casa… y

-Nunca me diste una respuesta. –Dijo de pronto.

Naruto estaba confuso. No sabía a qué se refería.

-Estabas en el hospital. Te había ido a visitar y te lo dije mientras me mirabas. Pero… -bajó la mirada. –Tú nunca me respondiste. Ni siquiera lo mencionaste, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Naruto notó su voz triste y trató de hacer memoria. Hace como unos seis meses tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta y lo habían hospitalizado. Todos sus amigos habían ido a verlo, incluso Hinata.

.

_-Hola Naruto-kun. –Dijo al entrar a la habitación. Naruto dejó la revista para ver a la persona que entraba. Era la primera visita del día. Le sonrió._

_-Hola Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Ella se acercó y se sentó en un pequeño mueble al lado de la cama de Naruto. Él tenía el pie derecho enyesado y una venda en la cabeza. Había sobrevivido por milagro según los doctores y se recuperaría muy pronto._

_-Sé que la comida del hospital no te gusta. Así que te traje Ramen. Kushina-san iba a traértelo, pero tuvo algo que atender urgente y aquí estoy. Tu madre y yo íbamos a venir juntas_

_Preparó todo sobre la mesita que había ahí y le sirvió una buena porción. Naruto comía disfrutando cada cucharada. Durante su hospitalización no había probado comida "decente", siempre le daban esa cosa extraterrestre de comida como "fuente nutritiva", y, según las enfermeras, iba ayudarle en su recuperación._

_Después de comer Hinata se había quedado un poco más y la pasaron hablando de todo lo que Naruto se había perdido. Todo era risas hasta que entró una enfermera._

_-Naruto-san. Hora de sus medicamentos. –Anunció. Hinata vio como él hacía un puchero y negaba como un niño._

_-¡No quiero! ¡Eso sabe horrible y las inyecciones me dan mucho sueño 'ttebayo! –La enfermera suspiró. Se esperaba esta reacción. Naruto siempre daba un espectáculo como este. _

_Hinata sabía, por palabras de su primo, que Naruto siempre batallaba cuando le daban su medicina. Empezó a reír a ser testigo. Naruto detuvo sus berrinches al escucharla reír y también sonrió. La enfermera aprovechó y puso al inyección en el suero de Naruto y luego preparó la medicina._

_-Naruto-san. Su medicina. –Vio asombrada como él abría la boca sin replicar y se tomaba la medicina. Esto era nuevo. –Muy bien. Me alegra que al fin se comporte. Bueno… son las 1:15 pm, a las 7:00 pm vendré a suministrarle la siguiente dosis._

_-Bien. Pero póngale algo de sabor. Sabe asqueroso. –Lo dijo de tal forma infantil que la enfermera se rió y Hinata se sonrojó un poquito. Naruto siempre actuaba como niño no importa donde esté._

_Cuando la enfermera se fue Naruto se acomodó en la cama. Lo que le ponen en el suero siempre le daba mucho sueño._

_Bostezó sonoramente._

_-Lo siento Hinata. Esa medicina siempre me da mucho sueño._

_-No te preocupes Naruto-kun._

_-Si quieres puedes irte. Será muy aburrido verme roncar. –lo dijo en broma y con una sonrisa._

_-Me iré cuando te duermas._

_-Bien. _

_Se había quedado en silencio mientras miraba el techo. Ella lo miraba a él y estaba algo nerviosa. Vino a hablar con él pero no le había dicho lo que en verdad quería decirle. Se había prometido terminar con el asunto hoy y seguir adelante. Con un suspiro decidió no irse sin decirle de sus sentimientos._

_-Naruto-kun. –Él la miró. Se veía somnoliento. –Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo. _

_-¿Qué es? –Su voz era apenas un susurro. Hinata se sonrojó. Así el se veía muy lindo._

_-Me agrada estar contigo. Me divierto muchísimo en especial cuando sonríes. Vives la vida como quieres eso es bueno. Naruto, desde hace tiempo la admiración que sentía por ti se convirtió en algo más._

_-¿En qué? –Inquirió él mientras bostezaba. _

_-En amor. –Se puso más nerviosa al decirlo y empezó a jugar con sus manos. –Cuando te veo siento algo muy fuerte en mi corazón y cuando sonríes siento muchas mariposas. Tú… me gustas mucho Naruto. Te amo. –Lo había dicho. Por fin lo había hecho. Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo luchar por no dormirse. Pero al final perdió la batalla y se durmió. Hinata estuvo segura de que él la había escuchado._

_Sólo tenía que esperar qué decía él._

_._

Se sorprendió al comprender de qué ella hablaba. No es que lo hubiera olvidado, al contrario, lo recordaba muy bien pero lo recordaba como un sueño. Es que parecía tan irreal que sólo podía significar que lo había soñado. Sin embargo ahora entendía que nunca lo fue. Bajó la mirada hacia ella. Hinata estaba pasada de copas, debía llevarla a su casa para que descansara y luego hablaría con ella.

-Hinata. Te llevaré a casa. Mañana habl…

-¿Es que no te gusto? –Dijo interrumpiéndolo. Alzó la vista hasta él. –Pensé que sí te gustaba. Porque me tratabas diferente y sentía que, de alguna manera, me correspondías. –Declaró sorprendiéndolo. –Me miras diferente, lo he notado. ¡Y no has salido con ninguna chica desde hace un año!

Naruto no sabía que responder a eso. Por un momento se sintió descubierto. Hasta que sintió como Hinata le robaba más espacio al inclinarse más a él a tal punto de chocar sus respiraciones.

-Me gustas mucho. Y odio que no te hayas dado cuenta. Todos lo saben.

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que ella se lo diría así y mucho menos bebida. Pero tiempo a responder no tuvo. Ella lo besó. Invadió su boca de tal forma que él quedó petrificado por la sorpresa. Sintió un sabor diferente en los labios, uno que no supo identificar. Guiado por sus instintos la abrazó y la besó con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía. La agarró por la nuca y profundizó el beso olvidándose de donde estaban. Sintió las manos de ella bajar hasta tocarle el trasero y pellizcarlo. No sabía que ella podía ser tan atrevida y sensual.

Guiado por el deseo que ahora ardía en él, palpó la suavidad de sus labios con la lengua y ella hizo lo mismo. El beso se puso ardiente. Cada vez más exigente, hasta que ella se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Debo irme. –Dijo e hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo él la detuvo con la mano en la cintura.

-Lo siento. –Dijo de pronto. –Pensé que lo había soñado.

-Naruto. Quiero irme a casa.

-No dejaré que te vayas. He soñado tenerte así entre mis brazos muchas veces como para permitir que te alejes. –Su comentario la tomó por sorpresa. –Pensé que lo había soñado. Aquella escena en el hospital donde te me declarabas parecía tan irreal que creí que lo soñé, nunca pensé que pudo ser real. Lo siento.

Le acarició el rostro suavemente y pegó su frente a la de ella.

-También me gustas Hinata. –Pudo sentir como ella retuvo el aliento de pronto y él sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Ahora, ¿qué te parece si apagamos el incendio que provocaste? –La agarró por el trasero y la acercó para que lo sintiera. –Estoy que ardo.

Hinata gimió. Naruto la había acercado tanto que lo sentía erguido contra sus caderas. Ella también se estaba quemando de tan sólo imaginar cómo apagarían el fuego.

-Vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo. –Sugirió en un susurro y totalmente sonrojada. Por toda respuesta Naruto la tomó de la mano y salieron de la fiesta. Naruto tenía un auto. Su madre se lo había dado después de que su motocicleta quedara destrozada.

No se habían acomodado bien dentro del auto cuando de repente Naruto sintió que no podía llegar a su apartamento. No quería que ella se retractara, así que la encaró y sonrió.

-Hinata… -Tocó su rodilla subiendo poco a poco. –Este es un lugar tranquilo. –Dijo. Estaba aparcado un poco lejos de la fiesta y estaba oscuro. Hinata miró a los lados con inseguridad. Las ventanas eran oscuras. Nadie los iba a molestar. Sonrió y se hincó sobre el asiento.

-Naruto… Estoy nerviosa. –Declaró.

-Yo también lo estoy. –La movió hasta que ella quedó sobre él con las piernas a ambos costados. –Tendré cuidado Hinata. –Por toda respuesta ella sonrió.

Naruto le presionó las caderas y se movió para que lo sintiera. La escuchó gemir y eso lo excitó aún más. Pero antes de avanzar tenía que aclarar una duda.

-¿Qué bebías Hinata? –Ella lo miró dubitativa. –Sé que no estás borracha. –Dijo. Por alguna razón, cuando Hinata lo había besado no sintió nada que le recordase al alcohol, por lo que sugería que no lo había ingerido.

-Sidra.

-Las sidras tienen alcohol.

-No la que yo bebo. Una de manzana Cero por cierto alcohol. –Naruto sonrió complacido. Eso quería decir que todo lo que ella hizo y hará lo hace bajo completo juicio y razón.

-No tengo condón, rayos. –Recordó de pronto. Eso, en definitiva, dificultaba las cosas.

-No te preocupes, mañana podemos comprar una pastilla de emergencia. –Sugirió. Ahora mismo no se preocuparía de nada que no fuera él. –Quiero tener una agradable _fiesta_ contigo.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que recuerdes todo cuando amanezca. –La plática había acabado. Naruto la besó de tal manera que Hinata gruñó satisfecha y se movió contra él simulando la penetración. Su vestido era fino y sentía su protuberancia. Guió sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabotonó con desesperación.

Naruto gimió cuando Hinata lo acarició donde más lo necesitaba. Buscó una palanca al lado del asiento y lo inclinó hacia atrás. Ahora tenían más accesibilidad.

Con un rápido movimiento él bajó su pantalón lo suficiente para liberarse. Hinata había subido su vestido y Naruto movió su braga. La penetró sin esperar más. Sintió como Hinata se tensaba debido a la rápida embestida. Se maldijo por no ser más suave pero ya estaba hecho.

-Eres tan grande Naruto. –Dijo ella.

-No sabes lo que le haces a mi ego.

Hinata empezó a moverse y a cada movimiento sentía más y más calor. Naruto estaba igual que ella.  
Aumentó los movimientos entrándose profundamente en ella. Cada embestida era más fuerte y certera. Hinata estaba llegando a la locura. Jamás imaginó de lo que se perdía. Gemía tanto que sentía como la baba bajaba por sus labios. Naruto lamió su cuello dándole un ligero chupón en esa zona sensible. Eso la llevó al orgasmo. Sintió como se quemaba en todos los sentidos posibles. Trató de no gritar pero le fue imposible, y más aún cuando Naruto la embestía aún más rápido.

A los pocos segundos Naruto también se sintió volar. Dando una certera embestida se derramó en ella.

Él había fantaseado con ese momento que ahora le parecía irreal. Pero la tenía en sus brazos y gozando de su cuerpo. Le lamió un pecho que se había salido del sostén. Este estaba sensible por el orgasmo y se deleitó al sentirla estremecerse.

-Eso fue increíble. –Dijo ella.

-Más que increíble. Creo que me volveré adicto a ti. Eres tan diabólicamente deliciosa, Hinata. –La besó. Ahora el beso fue suave y despacio. –No voy a permitir que ningún otro te toque de esta manera. –Dijo mientras le acariciaba el trasero. Aún estaban unidos. Hinata se inclinó y se acomodó en su pecho.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Que eres mía.

-Y tú eres mío.

-Soy tuyo. –Ella sonrió y su aliento chocó con su cuello.

Si se hubiese imaginado que terminarían así en vez de tener resaca, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero con Hinata en sus brazos dentro del auto y aún unidos íntimamente, supo que jamás dejaría ir una oportunidad como esa ni a ella. Después de todo, sus sueños ya se empezaban a cumplir.

Por otro lado Hinata se sentía orgullosa de ella misma. Había decidido intentarlo otra vez y salió mejor de lo que había esperado. Naruto era increíble. Nada puede ser mejor.

-Te amo Hinata. –Se equivocó. Sí podía mejorar.

Hinata se había movido para verlo a la cara, pero al hacerlo sintió como el calor se avivaba y, a juzgar por la mirada de Naruto, supo que él sintió lo mismo. Sonriendo se separó de él y se movió poniéndose en la parte de atrás del auto. Se mordió el labio y se quitó el vestido quedando sólo en ropa interior.

-¿Segunda ronda?

Por toda respuesta Naruto sonrió y también se quitó la ropa. Definitivamente era la mejor fiesta en la que había estado y tendría unos fabulosos recuerdos.

**... ... ... Fin... ... ...**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Porque yo sí. Les agradesco a todos los que me siguen por su paciencia. Y gracias por sus comentarios alentadores. Y también gracias por sus MP. Muchos me agradan y otros no tanto, pero tomo en cuenta sus observaciones.

Los quiero mucho.

Recuerden: Review = Escritora feliz = Más historias = Ustedes felices.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
